Luna Hinsa
by Skylin
Summary: Adima is in trouble and must fashion herself a new name
1. What Happened To Her?

Luna Hinsa

Chapter One  
Grief

"Kenda!" I yelled as I woke up. "Are you okay hun?" Spike asked me as he bagan to to slightly sit up. I waited a Moment to think."Yes, I just had a bad dream." unfortuantly I did. I had a dream about my long lost friend, Kenda Hinsa. "I had a dream about kenda." Spike hugged metightly." Oh hunni, you shouldn't worry yourself about it. It was over Five years ago." I lifted my head and gazed into his beautil hazel green eyes."I know and I know that nothing can change the past. I'll be okay i guess." He pushed my hair out of my face."I know, but it wasnt your fault and you shouldnt make it." He gave me a kiss and layed back down to sleep. I layed down also with some hope of getting to sleep."I know" It was the most restless night of my life. I tossed and turned until the sun came up. I couldnt stop thinking about wether kenda was alive or not.I couldnt focus on my training ,to be able to control my demon form. Marcy was my teacher. I just couldnt focus no matter how hard I tried."Sky...? You're still thinkin about her ...huh?" I turned to him and he put his arm around me to hug me. "It's gunna be okay hun, I'm sure she's still alive." I hugged him back and he kissed the top of my head. "Thanks hun, I sure hope she is." We hugged and I teared for a few minutes. Little did we know... Spike was heading towards us to hang out with me on my break from training. It just so happened that Macry's hand was on my legand my hand on top of his. Spike thought this a little too friendly."And what is going on here?!"Macry stood,"Nothing spike..." I interrupted," He's just trying to comfort me because I'm still worried about Kenda." He rolled his eys,"oh I see." I stood and pushed past Macry." Will you stop!, It's not like that!. It never has been! Cut your shit, move on , and grow up Spike!! Stop thinking yourself for once and start thinking about others, if that's even possible for you! Just stop being conceded for two seconds and maybe ,Just maybe, care about someone else!" He stood there and let every word I said go in one ear and out the other. " Are you even listening to me?!" He stood and looked at me guilty and blankly as can be, "Look you're upst and tired. I'll talk to you whenyou're not like this. Is that okay with you princess?!"He turned to walk away ,but I grabbed his arm and pulle dhim back." No you dont care about me, do you?!" He looked at me with a very angered look on his face. " Yes, I do care about youand don't you ever forget that!, I just think that you should let it go." I puzzlingly , yet even more angrily looked at him. I didnt realize it but I was yellingat him, with out noticing the tears of anger and fury falling from my eyes. "WHAT?! LET IT GO?!!" By this point Macry was backing off, He noticed my claws coming out,"Run man! Run!" Spike grabbed my hand but I ripped away." Clam down please!" My eys began turning as red as blood. I didnt calm down my rage continued, I couldnt calm down. The wind began to pick up. My tail was flying wildly as well as my hair. Spike urged me to calm down." You have a right to worry!" I could barely hear him over the Rawring winds and the voice in my head for skyline telling me my immense rage." You have a right to be angry and worried! It's Just a little too much that's all I'm Saying!" The wind suddenly stop completely, My eyes turned back to my bright green and black ."God Now, I must train." He stubbornly replied,"No! I will not leave until you admit you are worrying too much." I walked over to him and touched his cheek slightly. Then, I reased my hand back,... and Struck him across the face! I didnt realize what I was doing becauseI was still filled with rage and hatred. I also didnt realize that my claws weren't full retracted. He had three bleeding Scratches across his cheek. He took it respectively though, because he knew my anger."Oh Spike! I'm so sorry.!" He smiled ," It's okay. You're mad ,It's okay." I had tears in my eyes,"Im sorry I made you so angry, I deserved it, now go practice." He tunred to Macry,"Hey! Take care of my angel, She's Special to me." He walked away proud of his wounding consiquence. Macry frinished my fith level that day starting on the first one.


	2. The Truth

Luna Hinsa

Chapter 2

Shade Has Escaped

"One more level to go. You wanna kepp going or call it a day?" Macdry said as he was panting for air. "Maybe we should call it a day. We'll finish Fourteen tomorrow." I said, Also Panting for air."So I think you're doing good. You have alot of anger though. You need to learn to channel it. Skylin, If you can channel your anger... you may be able to make it so your powers can be doubled. "I couldnt believe what Macry had said. "Waht? Are you sure? I mean, Twice my power?" He walked over and gave me a hug," Oh hun... dont worry I'll teach you to control it." I sighed ..."okay I'm taking your word for it."

After we talked and hugged, I began to notice a sharp pian in my arm. I stopped walking "Ouch!" Macry stopped as well as I grabbed my arm I could feel the pain throbbing. He turned and looked at me...I fell to the groundas the pain increased. By now it wasnt in just my arm it was in my other arm and in my neck. "AHHHHH!!!" I screamed in agony! I was in such orrible pain. Macry ran to my side."Skylin!!" he shoutedas he ran towards me! He tried calming me down he held on to me tightly whipering in my ear that I was going to be okay even though we both knew that we could not predict the future or if anything bad was to happen. I couldnt help but to scream. Then, the pain suddenly stopped. I was so exhuasted that I passed out. When I woke up I was in my own bed. Macry and Spike were asleep on my floor. Justing by thier snoring I figured that they had been up all night caring for me. I layed a couple of blankets on them and took a shower.

When I got out, I was brushing my hair, but when I looked in the mirror ... I noticed something very piculiar, I had tattoos of blood red claw marks around my neck and arms ,where the pain had been. I walked back into my room thrustingt he door open and nearly breaking it. "MACRY!!" I yelled as my face began to turn red. Both of the boys awoke quickly. I grabbed Macry's ear and lifted him to my face. "What the Hell is this?!" I said loudly in his face pointing to my new found tattoos. He smiled stupidly," Looks to me like you finally have your demon birth marks." I dropped him." My what?" He stood and brushed himself off,"Demon Birth marks."I turned around with my fists clenched," are you fucking Kidding me! I went thru all of that pain for nothing!! For something so simple and Fucking Birth Marks!?"I slammed the door shut behind me. As I went to my closet the boys went to thier rooms to get ready for the day. After I got dressed and got something to eat I got a phone call from a good friend of mine. Nakera Myou. She has been Like a sister to me ever since i can rememeber. She said her, my brothers and my sister were coming over to visit.

When they got to my house I was so excited to see her as she was me. When I opened the door she practically tackled me. She already knew spike and Macry as well as my brothers and my sister."Taemis, Shoan, Kieya!" I've missed you guys soo much!" Spike and Macry came over to say hi to everyone but when he saw Nakera ... well he's like a brother to her so yea they are like best friends as we are too. She walked over to him and gave him a BIG hug. Spike walked over to him and She slapped him across the face ripping his scratches open."Whats up Bitch!?" She yelled. They both laughed,"Not much Nakera still much Like skylin I see." she laughed again, "O dude, Always" His face still bleeding he hugged her ," Welcome home bumble bee." She smiled, "I brought someone else with me" Akara, and Kira walked in. Another two girls much like my sisters. "I havnt seen them in years. I practically jumped on them. I missed the times when we would all hang outit was the best.

The thing I will never miss though is when Taemis and Shoan used to live with me. They would constantly fight with spike. I would end up leaving for a few hours or end up in the corner, Crying ,listenign to music and writing as my tears hit the pages with every word. Once in a while I would actually like to go back to that to get some peace and quiet. I would have time to myself, but it will never happen I'm always too busy training with Macry or spending time with spike. I'm lucky I have time to sleep.

I had a feeling that something was wrong thought. It wasnt normal. Nakera wouldnt come out here for nothing and with the gang? I needed to talk to Nakera something just wasnt right. I told everyone to go to the living rom and that I would get them some drinks. I asked Spike to help me out with it. When everyone was all settled down Nakera spoke, "I am so greatful to see you all again but im afraid it has to be under such terrible conditions. I'm afraid to have to tell you this.Shade has escaped." All that Anyone could do was to be silent. "How Many?" I said. Nakera replied," I dont Know." I interrupted her," Bullshit Nakera! How Many?!"she sighed, "ugh, Fourty-Five." I couldnt help but be outraged at this,"Fourt-Five Fucking Victims! Fourty-Five defenseless, and helpless souls taken by a monster!... How did he escape Nakera?". She replied wit hno hesitation,"Another Prinsoner let him out." I already knew the answer but I jad to ask anyway to make sure," who was the prisoner?" Once again with no hesitation she said, "Diyshaen." I couldnt help it I almost completely lost control.

You see... Long ago, Diyshaen and his wife, Kishoanyanna were my parents trusted allies and good friends. Until one day they decided to betray them. They killed my mother jenasey. Kishoanyanna aws sent straight to jail and sentenced to death. her husbandwas sentenced to death as well but before his time was up he let out my nemesis to finish off my father and I. To this day I have waited when the dumbass would wise up. Now he has set Shade free to Kill me.


	3. Why!

Luna Hinsa

Chapter 3

Shade must pay!

"An outrage, an Utter Fucking disaster! Shade?! Jesus! Now that he's out the whole world is going to end!!" Spike said while waving his arms wildly. What noone else realized... was that I had the most sinister look on my face due to the fact that they were blind and deaf to the fact that Shade wasnt trying to end the world... He's trying to end me. He has silenced anyone who gets in his way. He will never stop until I am Gone. Shade is not a demon to mess with, but I know that I can beat him. I stood up," Macry... Time to train." Nakera, Akara, Keiya, and Kira stood," We are going with you," Akara said. I nodded," I you wish."

"Teach me." I said as macry walked passed me. He looked at me very oddly,"Huh?" I looked over my right shoulder as the wind blew upon my face." Teach me to channel my anger I want to Silence that loud mouth murdering asshole once and for all. I wont let him kill all those important to me." he nodded and turned away to set his hoodie down as he muttered, " Yea all except spike." He set his hoodie down and I bent down to tie my shoes as I replied to him," Yea... I heard that." He giggled," and this comes to a suprise to you how?" I smiled at him ," that's just it... it doesnt hun." we got ready and then began.

" okay now we will start with your fighting, but only a short warm up 30 minutes max." he said as we got into our stances, " okay got it." He pulled out his swords as I let out my claws and brought out my stick. I looked at Nakera and nodded. " Whats that all about?" asked keiya. Nakera smiled," Oh dont you worry your little head about it." She patted her on the head. Keiya just flinched and sat still to watch.

Macry and I took our bows and set our starts. We looked at Nakera as she raised her arm up ,"fight!" she yelled out as she pulled her arm down. I lunged forward and attacked Macry. We were at a short battle for about 15 minutes before Akara, Kira, and Nakera Joined us. Keiya was to young to fight... or so I thought.

The fight became independent. Every Chick or Guy for his or her self.We all fought fircely for over and hour. Without expecting it Keiya joined in and well she kinda whooped ass! Swords and Sticks flailing wildly as we lounged and attacked eachother. Soon I grew angry at Macry because he was partialy winning My eyes grew red. I coul feel the anger welling up inside me.

I thought of Shade and the site of Diyashaen and kishoayanna Killing my mother. The blood every where and the site of the light leaving her eyes as her soul descended into the air to the heavens as I coward under a small table to save myself. I wish I could have saved my mother. The guilt will live with me forever.

Burdened with this pain was the least of my problems... I didnt realize it but I was taking full demon form , but I managed to take myself out of it in a matter of seconds. When I came out of it, Macry smiled as well as the others, " Level fourteen is finished congradualtions Skylin Eclipse Jade. You have learned to channel the anger. You are ready to face Shade, but I would like to trian with keiya some more if it's okay with you Sky." I smiled " Thank you Macry Vasen Aikexean. And do as you wish Just treat my Sweet pea well." I headed back up to the house. I couldnt believe it! I had finished my training. Shade had better be scared.

When I got back up to the house the boys were fighting as usual but the girls weren't to far behind me. I walked in as Spike went to swing as Taemis I caught his arm in mid air. " I made my eyes red for dramatic effect and changed my voice, " Do you really ever stop fighting?" I dropped my eyes back to the origional color and my voice back to the origional tone and spike's face of anger became more serious. My claws were revealed as I dug into his skin and dropped his arm down. With 4 bloody marks on his arm spike turned around and sat on the couch. Taemis smiled as he mouthed off," What cant take care of yourself spikeypoo? Have to have my sister help you?" I slapped Taemis across the face and yelled at him," He doesnt need me to help him. He obeys to avoid getting put in jail for the murder of a mindless egotistical retarded oaf like you. I suggest you try obeying sometime it might just save your dumbass from jail if that's not to much of a task for you!" Taemis turned and walked into his room and didnt come out until dinner time. Shoan has a certain respect for Spike he too obeys.

The next morning Nakera ran into my room and jumped on my bed ontop of me." weeeeeeeee!" she yelled out as she flew through the air, "Skylin Skylin Wake up Wake up!!" I mumbled as I flung her off of me even though she made herself suddenly resiliant and bounced back ontop of my bad to re awake me."Skylin come on! Get up !" I could barely open my eyes. She continued jusmping on my bad." WAKE UP!!" I ast up and yalled at her," MY FUCKING GOD WOMAN WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!" She suddenly stopped jumping and finally told me, " Look at this!" She held out a news article clipping I read it allowed as she mumbled along with me, " New Hero Arises! Skylin Eclipse Jade! Has villan Shade on the run!"

Nakera jumped up and down on the bed a few more times," ISNT IT GREAT?!" My eyes drooped and my jaw dropped," You woke me up for this?!" She stopped jumpin and hoppde off to let me sleep, turned off my light and shut my door. I heard her run down the hall way to Spikes room." HEY SPIKE!!" He ran out of his room wrpped in a blanket and came to my room, he fell asleep in my bed. Nakera ran around for almost the rest of the morning telling everyone the news. After about 20 minutes her boost of energy quit and she collapsed in the hallway and fell asleep . When we all heard this We all replied to her at the dsaame time," GOOD NIGHT NAKERA!" and we all fell asleep dreaming of the future, past and present waiting for the moon to fall and the sun to rise once again.


End file.
